


Sensualité

by hyugapineapple



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I don't speak French help, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, POV First Person, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 19:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20894558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyugapineapple/pseuds/hyugapineapple
Summary: "Quand je te vois comme ça, vulnérable et si beau, je pense que tu es l’incarnation de la sensualité."-Or in which Keiji is the absolute sap but Kei is okay with that.





	Sensualité

I look into his eyes and I see two pools of liquefied gold. They flicker brightly despite the dim light of the lamp next to our bed. The sheets are crumpled and entangled with our bare legs, and everything I feel is the heat of his body and the warmth of his embrace.

Kei is gorgeous with his half-lidded pupils, blush-dusted cheeks and sand-colored strands of hair resting against the immaculate pillowcase. I love his subtle but so delicate smile and the way his skin turns pinker whenever my lips find his collarbones. I like how he tries to hold back and stay still as I continue to mark his chest and stomach with kisses as light as a feather, just like an artist would paint a blank canvas.

I can hear his sharp intakes of breath as soon as my teeth sink in the dark skin around his nipple. I can taste his arousal whenever my tongue licks the stiff buds, the muffled thump of his heart reverberating through his chest. I can feel his impatience in the strength of his grip as he tugs on my hair, trembling fingers gathering it in a tight fist.

I revel in the sound of his tongue rolling my name languidly, laced with pleasure and need, but most of all, impatience.

“K-Keiji~” his voice sounds soft, almost dreamy as if I am merely stirring him awake from his slumber. I grin and spare him a short glance before my fingers resume their job, tight walls stretching with their help. Kei moans out loud when I brush the spot that makes his spine arch, voice go a tad bit higher and toes curl instantly. I could hear him moan and writhe underneath me all night.

And I do.

Tsukishima is magical. The way he trembles and rocks his body to meet my thrusts, the flicker in his fogged eyes, the glimpse of adoration and sheer happiness as our fingers unite in a secure grip, it all throws me under an unbreakable spell.

I can’t control myself anymore whenever I get my hands on Tsukki. All I think of is Tsukki, Tsukki’s smile, his hands, his parted lips that pull out breathy cries and the unbelievable tightness of his body. I lose myself in the pleasure, our bodies buzzing with countless waves of ecstasy.

When I reach the peak of my bliss, Kei squeezes me tighter, his own upcoming orgasm ravishing his form. Soft “I love yous” and our names falling from our lips in a chaotic hurricane of strained moans and whimpers. We kiss each other slowly, his arms around my neck while my fingers hold his hips tightly. Lost in a sea of pleasure, we muffle our cries with more kisses and bites, drowning in the blissful feeling of our climax.

* * *

When I wake up, the first thing I see is Tsukki’s mouth. It’s half-opened, his lips still bruised and with a pretty, pink color. I take pride in their puffiness because I know that my kisses made them so pretty. The fact that they’re swollen doesn’t stop me from pecking Kei’s mouth again and again, till I hear his groan mixed with an airy chuckle. I pull back with an unapologetic smile and he laughs again, cheek still nuzzling the soft pillow.

Kei smiles wider as I lean on my elbows, my eyes never leaving his form. His bony shoulder peeks from under the white sheets, the rosy love-marks creating a striking contrast with the fabric covering his body. He looks rested and happy, amber irises meeting my blue eyes. I sigh defeated, unable to resist his beauty.

“Quand je te vois comme ça, vulnérable et si beau, je pense que tu es l’incarnation de la sensualité.” my voice sounds raspy and thick against Kei’s neck, but I am too busy to explore it with my lips to mind it. My lover laughs and when I look up, I can see that his cheeks have turned redder. I know he understood what I said because I felt his pulse getting faster when I tasted his soft skin.

“And to think that I genuinely hoped that you couldn’t turn into a bigger sap than you already are.” was his response, followed by a short chuckle. It stopped soon, though, when my vengeful hands found his slim waist, our lips sealing into the warmest kiss.

I could have all the money and fame in the world, but only mornings like these make me feel so alive.

**Author's Note:**

> "Quand je te vois comme ça, vulnérable et si beau, je pense que tu es l’incarnation de la sensualité." 
> 
> =
> 
> "When I see you like this, vulnerable and so beautiful, I think you’re the embodiment of sensuality."
> 
> Credits to Google Translate-san.
> 
> Thank you for reading!💞💝


End file.
